The Internet Isn't So Scary After All
by ChocoHiyoko-chan
Summary: Marth has been playing a MMORPG called, "Smash Brothers". He has made a couple of friends on it and he's been having a blast since. One of his friends suggests that they all meet offline. Based off what Marth has heard about online gamers, he gets scared and not wanting to meet them. He's more than shocked when he meets them irl. (AU) (Maybe some various genres as well)
1. A Surprise

**Summary: Marth has been playing a MMORPG called, "Smash Brothers". He has made a couple of friends on it and he's been having a blast since. One of his friends suggests that they all meet offline. Based off what Marth has heard about online gamers, he gets scared and not wanting to meet them. He's more than shocked when he meets them irl. (AU)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

I'm Marth Lowell. I'm 17-years-old and I attend Smashville High School. I live a pretty normal life. Well, for many people, living in a mansion with parents as millionaires is not normal, but it's normal for me. Recently, I've been playing a game called, "Smash Brothers". It's this MMORPG that's downloadable and free to play. When I first installed it, they had a wide variety of classes to choose from. I went with the Paladin class since it didn't have a shield or anything. Before I knew it, I was addicted to the game and I became level 85 in a couple of months. It's hard to level up, but I spent about $500 dollars, so I was able to buy new equipment, weapons, buffs, enchantments and costumes. I was shocked with how many things a little bit of money can buy in a game. Five hundred dollars isn't that much.

Anyway, while I was doing nothing in Dreamland, a man wearing a green tunic and elf ears asked invited me to his guild called, "Band of Brothers". I've been a loner for a while, declining guild invites since I didn't really want to bind myself with a group of strangers. I rejected it of course, but everyday, he kept following me around the game and kept talking to me and kept asking me to join his guild. I decided to join his guild and I was greeted with warm welcomes. To my surprise, the guild was already level 5 even though it was made with 5 people.

The guild leader's name was Lurlean- level 85 like me and was the Guardian class. He had a blue fairy spirit and named it Navi. His guild mates: Ryudo- level 77, Homurakou- level 82, Derik- level 86, Amos- level 86 and Pimpin- level 79

Ryudo is the Paladin class like me, but his character has a more refined fighting style… He fights with a small chainsaw sword that glows red. Apparently, he went on an event quest by himself even though it required a party. He solved the mystery of the Fire Emblem in the game and was given 100,000 gold plus the ability to turn into a dragon.

Homurakou is the Elemental Sword class. She's able to use elements in her sword while fighting giving her character a huge boost in ATK and defense. She's also a bit weird. She won't stop leaving me alone and she keeps saying stuff about marriage system and stuff. It's weird. She also holds the champion title in the Home Run Contest. I heard she launched the sandbag more than 50,000 feet. Each year, it keeps going up.

Derik's the Two-handed sword class. He has a very buff character and it sure as hell does match his strength. I would say he's much more of a guardian than Lurlean. He protects the whole party much better. Plus, he always gets top three in the PvP battlefield. Derik has got himself super armor which allows him to attack a player or enemy without flinching or even taking damage. I heard rumors that before he joined a guild, he went to the Tower of Goddesses and killed the strongest one there by himself. I swear he's like a monster.

Amos is a different story than everyone. He's a two-handed sword as well… But I really don't know why he chose that class if he doesn't want to protect his party members. He always gives away rare items to us saying he'll have no use for it. He acts like he's depressed and has social issues. I'm afraid he may have social issues in real life. The weirdest part is that girls love him in this game or they keep shipping him with Derik or Lurlean. Also, he gained the ability to use Materia in the game. Basically, they're like marbles that allows a player to summon mostly anything from it. He won the ability from an event, along with 4 other people.

Lastly, Pimpin. Just like his name says, the girls can't help but to fall in love when they see him. He's a sorcerer, but he gained the ability through a secret quest to use a sword along with his dark magic skills. He's the only person in our guild who knows how to cooperate with other guilds. Smash Brothers always has an annual game of Battle Chess. It's where you gather a bunch a players and they get put on a giant in game chess board. In order to play, you must have someone leading you where to go. And that's where Pimpin comes in. I've never seen him lose in Battle Chess. Nobody has the guts to approach him in that game.

It was a strange guild that I joined, but I've never had so much fun ever since I started to play the game. One day after with finished The Goddess Tower, Lurlean suggested that we all meet irl. That was my greatest concern. Anyone of them could be a trap and I could be a trap to them. I haven't heard a lot of great things about online gamers, but none of my friends know that I am one. Anyway, he said that we should meet at Delfino Plaza. We lived near the area, but it was pretty far away from Fire City- where I lived, but I agreed to join them in our offline meeting.

6 o'clock on Friday at Delfino Plaza. I better bring my wallet. I heard they were having a sale on headbands in the shopping center.

 **Chapter 001: A Surprise**

 **List of Items to Bring:**

 **Wallet**

 **Keys**

 **Cellphone**

 **ID**

 **Pepper Spray**

 **Pocket Knife**

 **A big smile**

Marth looked at his list of the items he decided to bring. He had to be careful. Any one of them could be an internet predator. Besides, he rather be safe than sorry.

He wore a navy blue double button coat with a black turtleneck under; black jeans and dark brown boots. He wrapped a checkered scarf around his neck. He checked himself in the mirror. He felt satisfied. He grabbed his black satchel off his rack before leaving.

 **(^.^)**

Delfino Plaza was crowded with couples arm in arm with each other. He looked at them with envy. He then realized that Lurlean didn't tell them where to meet at Delfino Plaza. Marth just found himself standing near the water fountain.

" _What am I even doing here?"_ He was about to leave, but he saw a rather large man wearing glasses. He looked like he was in his 50s. Marth wanted to kill himself for coming. He should have known that meeting good looking people on the internet is too good to be true. _"Might as well get this over with…"_

"Excuse me," the man said. "Do you happen to know where Delfino Diner is?"

"...it's right over here." Marth pointed at a building that had a large sun on it. The line was so long that it came out of the shop.

"Thank you." He left out from his sight.

"Wait… That wasn't him?"

"Wow, you got here first?"

Marth nearly stumbled into the water fountain when he saw a blond teenager wearing a green beanie and a green jacket eight in front of him.

"Don't tell me… You're Lurlean?" Marth asked. _"Wow. He's actually pretty attractive."_

He nodded. "How'd you know?"

"A wild guess."

"I guess I didn't get here first." A rather young looking teen with white hair was walking towards Marth and Lurlean with a man with spiky, blue hair and a man with creamish white hair.

"Here are the others," Lurlean said.

Marth mentally counted the number of people that showed up. "Wait, aren't we missing two more?"

Lurlean thought for a minute before shrugging. "Don't know."

"Crappy guild leader."

"Well, let's all head inside. We can meet the others later."

Marth's eyes widened in shock. "You don't care about them?!" He glanced at the newcomers that joined him and Lurlean at the water fountain. For some reason, the short boy with creamish white hair seemed familiar.

"We should just wait for the other members to show up," the white haired teen said. He whipped a small novel out from his pocket and started to read it. Marth sweatdropped. He knew it was Pimpin from the game. He would always have his books out and tried to master his magic to the max. From the corner of his eye, he saw a redhead and a blond coming their way.

"That must be them," the blue haired man said.

" _This is so weird. How are they even sure? In fact, why is everyone here pretty good-looking?"_

"Kinda got lost on the way here," the redhead said with a sheepish grin.

"Well, let's get started," Lurlean said.

 **(^.^)**

They all settled themselves in a café. Countless girls were staring at them while they were seated in the corner. Marth felt a ton of stares directed at him. He wondered if the people here hated his presence for being such a rich looking boy. It must be a crime to be this sexy and rich.

"Okay! Let's get started!" Lurlean stood up while looking at everyone. "Hi. I'm Lurlean from Smash Brothers. My real name is Link. I like to go hiking and camping."

"I'll go next," the boy with read hair said.

" _Now that I think about it, isn't there supposed to be a girl?" Marth thought._

"I'm Homurakou from Smash Brothers. My real name is Roy. I like to play sports and go camping as well." Roy sat down. Marth noticed that he was sitting next to Roy, so he decided to go next. Marth stood up from the iron chair and looked down at his guild mates from the game.

"Hello. I'm René from Smash Brothers, real name is Marth… I like to read and write. Sometimes I like going on long walks." Marth sat down. The man with spiky blue hair was next.

"What's up? I'm Derik from Smash Brothers. My real name Ike. I like going to the beach and playing music as well." Ike sat back down. Pimpin was next. He shut his book in his hands and stood up.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Pimpin from the game. I'm Robin. I lose my memory from time to time, but I'm sure I could never forget scoundrels like you. Nice to have your acquaintance." He smiled sweetly at the end, leaving everyone with gaping mouths, expect for the short boy with creamish white hair. It was as if he didn't understand.

"You lose… your memory?" Roy questioned nervously.

Robin nodded. "Pretty much."

" _How can he say it so casually?!"_

The blond with abnormally spiky hair stood up from his seat. He looked as if someone had rejected him so many times in life, he was about to just give up on life. Marth had a bad feeling about this guy.

"I'm Amos… My real name is Cloud… There's some things I wish to forget… I don't like doing much." He sat down. The atmosphere in the corner just went down about 50%. Marth felt himself go pale. He didn't expect Amos to be depressing in both the game and irl.

" _We have someone who forgets his memory from time to time and someone who wants to forget his memories. This can't possibly get any worse!"_

"Guess it's my turn." The short boy stood up proudly with a large smile. Marth could feel the atmosphere growing again. The dark clouds started to fade away. Everyone's bitter expressions transformed into joy. "I'm Ryudo. My real name is Corrin. Big brother Marx tells me that I shouldn't waste my time playing online games since he says it for people who have nothing better to do because he says NEETs serve no purpose, but I play anyway. Nice to meet you all." Corrin pulled it off with a smile till the very end. The fun and lively atmosphere vanished. It wasn't like this when they arrived in here.

"An-anyway," Link said, nervously while staring down at his lap. "This isn't all that bad…"

" _Can I go home now!? This is so depressing I can't take it!"_

"Anyone hungry?" Robin asked casually. "Let's go to Delfino Diner. I've always been dying to try out their new dish. It's pretty crowded today."

Roy brought his head up from his lap and smiled. "Sure! Let's go! I love that place."

Corrin looked concerned. "We're eating po-" Marth covered his mouth with his hand quickly. Beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"Let's just go." Marth looked at Corrin who sat there innocently. _"What kind of family does he have?! What are they teaching him!? If he finished that sentence…"_

They all got up from their seats and left the café. When they got out, they noticed the line to Delfino Diner was ridiculously long.

"I knew something like this would happen," Cloud said in a monotone that counded like he was extremely depressed. "He reached his hand out in his bag and pulled out a red boxed wrapped in a pink bow tie. "My friend somehow heard about me coming to meet you guys, so she made these. There should be enough for everyone."

"Great job, Cloud," Link said. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend!"

"I don't… She claims to be."

" _Is that the reason why he's depressed? He has a stalker as a friend?! Holy crap."_

"I have to hand it to you, Cloud," Corrin said. "I heard that homemade food is much more healthier than food from a restaurant."

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you Corrin, what kind of family do you even have?"

Corrin blinked twice looking confused. "Quite a normal one. Why?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Isn't it normal to keep their son sheltered away from the world locked up in his room while the rest of his family has more privilege than him- even the youngest as well?"

" _Holy shit! This guy is fucking weird! I feel so bad for him! His family is teaching him bad things about the outside world. Wait, how was he able to even come here in the first place?"_

"Well, shall we eat?" Robin said. They all headed towards the public outdoor table for civilians to use. They all decided to sit there and eat the sandwiches his (stalker) friend made for him. They were eating and enjoying the sandwiches that was prepared for them.

"I have to say, this really good," Ike said after swallowing his food. "You're really lucky." Ike playfully patted his back, but Cloud started to get more depressed with each pat. Marth gave him a sympathetic stare.

"Can we go to Nohr Outfitters?" Roy asked. "I heard there was a huge sale there."

"There's also a sale at Forever Hoshido," Link said, excitedly. "Let's go after we're done eating."

"Not interested," Cloud said.

"We don't have to go there," Corrin said. Marth looked over at him. Something was definitely up. Corrin was talking suspiciously.

"Why not?" Roy asked.

"...the truth is that I snuck out from bedroom to meet you guys." No one said a word. "If you've been watching the news on TV, the Nohr and Hoshido family war thing- those are families." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "I didn't want to lose a chance at making some new friends, or seeing the outside for the first time."

" _This is his first time outside?!" Everyone thought telepathically._

"I guess we were all here because we wanted some friends," Link said. "We all like playing games, so this was a great opportunity to meet each other. We're not some scary internet predators." Everyone nodded. "How about this, Corrin, why don't you go get some ice cream with Cloud or explore? We all can go to look around in Nohr Outfitters and Forever Hoshido."

"That sounds great! Let's go, Cloud. There's many flavours I have to try!"

"This is gonna be my whole day." Cloud threw the empty box away in a nearby trashcan before Corrin took his hand running off somewhere.

"Oh yeah, Marth," Roy said. "Why do you wear headbands? Aren't those for girls?"

Marth looked at Roy offended by what he said. "Who said they're for girls? There's no law saying it can't look good on me."

"Maybe not this law, but the gay law," Ike said. Marth crossed his arm angrily. Roy and Link started to burst out laughing, capturing the attention of many people shopping in the town center.

"Screw you, guys."

"At least I won't die a virgin," Link snickered before bursting out laughing on the ground. Roy and Ike were holding each other support while laughing their heads off.

"I give up." Marth couldn't help but to smile. He thought today was gonna be a disaster, but it was quite the opposite. _"Maybe it was a good thing I came out today."_

 **(^.^)**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Chapter 2 will come out soon, so stay tuned for more.**

 **Oh yeah, if you're wondering what Corrin was about to say before Marth cut him off. "We're eating poor people food?"**


	2. Brand New Club

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

Hello. My name is Marth Lowell and I'm a Junior at Smashville High School. Recently I learned that Link is in my class as well- well that was until I met since we both played the game and I actually knew the guy. Ike, Roy and Robin are in the class next door. Corrin is home schooled. I like to say that he's in prison. Cloud's working as a fashion model. He told us that he's taking care of two kids, but he won't tell us who he got pregnant, but apparently he never had sex. That's hard to believe.

My mornings start off with the alarm going off at seven o'clock. Then I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth, shower and do my hair. Since it's still fall, I usually wear a baby blue cardigan over a white dress shirt. When I get downstairs, breakfast is already prepared by the chef. The maids are busy cleaning the place and the butler takes me to school. I live in a rich neighborhood. I'm not sure who lives around me and I don't really care. I only care about myself.

When I arrive to school, I sometimes go to the library to read, then I go in my class. It's to avoid the raging fangirls. They've increased ever since the new Freshmen came. Class is taught by this guy named Snake. He won't tell us his real name. All I know is that he wants us to call him Snake. I wouldn't even call him a teacher. He smokes in class, reads porn in the wide open and he leaves suddenly when he receives calls in the middle of class. I swear he's like an undercover spy. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even here. I'm way too good for these people.

 **Chapter 002: Brand New Club**

Lunch time, one of Marth's favorite times of the day besides the end. He took his lunch box out from his desk and when he looked up, he saw Link standing over him with a brown bag.

"Hello, Marth," he said with a grin. Marth raised an eyebrow seeing how formal he was.

"Uh, yeah, hi…" he said back. "What's with the creepy grin?"

"I've got a great idea! Here, let's take it outside!" He grabbed Marth by his wrist and trotted over to the exit with him. Girls looked at them and started to make side comments. He heard one of them say if they were dating or not. His face started to turn red from embarrassment. They finally reached the rooftop and saw Roy, Robin and Ike eating their lunches on the benches. "Guys, I got Marth."

"Marth!" Roy yelled as he placed his lunch on the bench. He glomped Marth like a monkey sticking on the side of his body and tried to kiss him. Marth leaned back as he tried pushing Roy's face away feeling sick from his absurd actions.

"Looks like fancy pants got himself another admirer," Ike said as he took a bite from his sandwich. "So, Link, what's going on?"

"Ah, right," he said as he regained his composure. "I would like for us to make a club here at school."

"A club," Robin questioned. "Why?"

"I think it'll be fun. We can use the computers at school and play the game." Marth finally slammed Roy to the ground regaining his composure as well.

"If we do make one, what's it gonna be?"

"Obviously the "Going Home Club"!"

"Ooh! Nice!" Roy said, surprised. Marth slammed his foot on Roy's head making him destroy more of the flooring on the rooftop.

"Shut up, Roy! What kind of fucking name is that?!" Marth screeched.

"Only the best! Now all we have to do is-"

 **. . .**

"I decline." After school, Link, Marth, Roy, Robin and Ike went to the Student Council room to talk about forming a new club, but it got rejected immediately from the president. Link slammed his hands on the desk and glared her in the eyes.

"Why?! What's wrong with our club?" Link demanded, depressed.

"You failed to give me a productive explanation of your club, therefore I cannot approve of it," she explained. "Case closed." Marth sweatdropped.

" _I knew this would happen…"_

"Um, but isn't the most unproductive club the "Sleeping Club"?" Robin asked her making her flinch in surprise. "All they do is sleep from what I know."

"Zelda's just salty because Link broke up-" before Ike could finish his sentence, she slammed Ike into a nearby wall making him faint. They all paled as they watch his body go limp. Zelda cough into her fist then looked up at the boys who still had their eyes on their friend.

"Anyway, I will still not approve of your club."

"What kind of fucking logic is that?! You're still mad that I broke-" Zelda karate chopped the side of Link's his neck making him go out cold.

" _What's going on?!"_ Marth raised his hands in the air.

"Um, if you would excuse us…" Marth bowed and picked Ike up and Roy picked Link up and took them out of the room.

"So now what?" Robin said. "Zelda won't approve of our club…"

"We'll just make one in secret!" Link declared. He woke up on Marth's back which scared Marth causing to fall backwards with Link.

…

Link got an idea to kidnap one of the Student Council members, Peach, so they could use her to get what they wanted. Marth and Roy were standing near the Student Council room with butterfly nets. Link thought it would be a good idea for them to use it to capture her while wearing safari hunter outfits he "borrowed" from the drama club. Link, Ike and Robin were preparing the surprise on the rooftop.

"Why are we doing this again?" Roy asked feeling a bit confused.

"I don't know. It's just stupid," Marth groaned. And right when he said that, they spotted a blonde with wavy hair and bright blue eyes wearing a pink school uniform; with a large tray of assorted cookies. Roy dropped his net and ran to her. Marth called out his name, but he wouldn't listen to him. She stopped walking seeing the little redhead in front of her with puppy eyes.

"Peach, may I have a cookie?"

"Of course," she grinned.

"Arigatou gozaimasu~!" Roy took a chocolate chip cookie and took a bite. "Sugoi, ne~!" He wrapped an arm around Peach's shoulder making Marth flinch. "Hey, Peach, would you like to come with me for a second. Marth and I are trying to kidnap you." Peach looked back and saw marth waving at her with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, okay. Is it important?"

"Yes!" Roy looked back and gave him a thumbs up. Marth looked like he was about to kill his little friend.

" _Fucking idiot! What's wrong with these people!?_ "

Roy and Marth walked Peach to the rooftop. Ike, Robin and Link were there sitting behind a table with chains on them.

"We got her!" Roy exclaimed.

"Good _and_ I can see you also got the cookies," Link said. "Bring her here!" Roy escorted her to the table. "Okay, Peach, I'll need you to get on the table so we can chain you up."

"Sure." Marth was pretty amazed that she was agreeing to something as idiotic as this.

"Here, let me take this." Link got the tray of cookies from her so Peach could do as told. One she was flat on the table, Ike and Robin chained her ankles and wrist. "Now, take a picture and send it to Reflet."

"Okay," Robin said. He took his phone out. "Say "hostage"!"

"Hostage!" Peach said with a smile. Robin took the picture and started to send it to Reflet. While everyone was munching on cookies and talking amongst themselves, Marth felt like a complete idiot for even agreeing to do this. In his opinion, what they were doing was stupid and a waste of time. The rooftop doors slammed open and there standing was Zelda along with three other girls. There was one with blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, another with white hair tied into two twintails and one with long dark blue hair.

"What on Earth is going on?" Zelda demanded with her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't you boys be at home?"

"Yes, but first, I want you to approve of our club," Link muttered with his arms crossed. The girl with a ponytail put her fake gun down and looked at Zelda weirdly.

"Zelda, what the fuck is this? All for a club you wouldn't approve of. Is this a joke; just because Link broke up with you?" Zelda started to panic and tried to hush her friend.

"So that's what this was," the girl with the blue hair said. "I thought Peach was actually in danger."

"Well, are you gonna-" before Link could finish his sentence, his body became limp and he fell to the ground. Marth ran over to him and asked if he was "OK". He shook his head and grinned. "That witch Peach. She put some sort of paralysis powder in the cookies. Marth, run while...you...can…" Link finally face planted on the ground along with Ike, Roy and Robin. Marth's eyes widened and he started to go pale.

" _What the fuck is this?! I thought this was supposed to be a school! Not some sort of assassination school!"_ He backed away from their bodies slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zelda said.

"To report this to the principal," Marth said boredly causing all the girls to panic.

"But nobody reports things to the principal in anime," the blue haired girl said frustrated.

"Well, this isn't an anime, Lucina! This is real life and I won't accept this and you call yourself members of the student Council? I'm ashamed."

"Well you started it," Zelda said.

"You were acting like a bitch just because Link broke up with you and you know it."

"I kinda agree with Marth," the blonde with the ponytail said. "This is a fucking waste of time. I could be playing a game right now."

"But Samus…"

"Zelda, just do it. Link might actually be happy and thank you for for it."

"Of course! Yes! The club must be formed."

" _And I never knew the student Council President was one of those jealous ex-girlfriends. I'm surrounded by complete fools."_

…

The club was able to get formed and Zelda apologized what she had done earlier and hoped they would forgive her. Robin, Roy and Marth didn't seem to mind, but Link and Ike still had a grudge against her. Link even told her that she was one of the most evilest people he has ever met and this caused her to become depressed.

They were able to get five computers with the help of Marth's money and they set it up in an empty room that no one was using.

"Hey, should we check if Corrin and Cloud are online," Roy said. "It would be more fun that way...does Corrin even go here?"

"We can find out soon enough. I'll text him," Robin said as he pulled his phone out.

"Let's log in!" Roy said as he started to launch the game. He got started quickly and he was already on the character page. He had two characters: Homurakou and Kagerou. Marth gave him a questionable stare seeing that his characters were female. Homurakou had straight crimson hair with straight bangs that was extremely long and had crimson eyes. She was wearing a black sailor uniform and had a giant lollipop as her weapon. She also had a slice of buttered toast in her mouth.

"Since when did you buy those costumes?" Marth asked him.

"Last weekend...why?"

"Nothing…" Marth got on to the login screen and saw his character René. His character had a gray beanie, black messy hair, sapphire eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a forest green bomber jacket with a gray hoodie inside, light blue ripped jeans and black Dr. Martin's. He had an umbrella as he costume weapon and he also had a pair of black fairy wings for a back accessory. Roy looked at Marth's screen and grinned.

"Oh, I see you bought one of the latest costumes…"

"...uh, yeah?"

"Stop acting like a couple!" Link demanded.

"We're not!" Marth and Roy protested together.

"Only in game I do," Roy said. Marth glared at him causing Roy to sweat nervously. "because it's funny."

"I don't even know anymore." Marth finally logged in the game and found himself in Smashville- a starting point for new players and a great place to hang and chat with friends. He looked over at his friend box seeing a number increasing little by little. He clicked on it and saw that it was all girls who requested to be his friend and they were all below level 10. "Of course."

"Hey, guys," Robin started off. "Wanna do a dungeon?"

"Sure," Ike said. "I was about to get some buffs anyway."

"It won't be the same without Corrin and Cloud online," Link said. "Cloud said he was busy at the moment and Corrin is not answering his texts…" His phone started buzz and he picked it up. "He'll show up soon." Marth was about to say something, but he was heard his phone buzz. He looked at the screen and it was a text message from his mother.

"Sorry, guys, I have to leave. My mother wants me back for something. I'll be online when I get back."

"Sure thing, don't get hit on by men."

"If you do, send me a Snap," Ike said.

"Some friends you are." Marth got his backpack and left the room. Once he was out of the building, he saw the black limo pulled up in front of the building. He walked over to it and got inside. Once he got back home, he was greeted by his parents and told their son that there was a woman who needed to see him. He nodded and went into the living room and saw a bombshell sitting on the white sectional couch. She had long black hair, crimson eyes and pale skin. What even stood out was her chest and long legs. She looked up from her phone and saw Marth.

"Well, your father and I will be out of town for about a couple of months or so," his mother said. "Your sister is out of town, so please do behave."

"Okay…" The butler opened the door for them and they were gone. He returned his attention to the girl and asked what she needed.

"I heard you were friends with Cloud? Have you seen him?" She asked him, bluntly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no...why?"

"Oh, just wondering. No matter what I do, I can never find him." She let a light chuckle out and looked at Marth dead in the eye. "You're not lying to me, right?"

" _Who is this fucking bitch!? What is she even doing here?! If anything, she should be at Corrin's house for information?!"_ He backed away from the mysterious beauty and backed into a wall. She grabbed his chin and lifted it.

"I see you're telling the truth." She let go of his chin and stepped back. Marth was still frightened. "I don't have a ride and your parents said I could stay in a guest room… So if you don't mind…"

"Of course," he said immediately. "Follow me and I'll show you the way."

"Great. I knew you were a good guy, like Cloud. Someone who doesn't answer their phone calls or eats my food or ignores me in public or throws away my packages or tells me to die… You're not like him...right?"

" _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! God help me! This psycho will be staying the night! OMFG! HALP! Where's Ceada when I need her?!"_

 **End of Chapter 002**


	3. Saving Cloud

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

Marth was lying in his King sized bed all night thinking about that mysterious beauty who was in his house sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms. He rolled over to his side and saw his phone light up. He picked his phone up and noticed it was a message from Link.

 **Link: We're online? Wanna do a quick dungeon run?**

" _Well, a small game wouldn't hurt…"_

 **Marth: I guess…**

Marth climbed out of his bed and turned his computer on. Once he turned it on, he started up the game and logged in. His character was wearing a white, loose dress shirt with black dress pants and black shiny loafers. He carried a fancy rapier in his hand decorated with diamonds. He had crystal blue eyes, pale skin and had short black hair that fell to his eyes.

"Maybe I should buy the new costume…" He clicked start and waited for the game to start. He finally logged in and was in his in-game house which was a modern glass mansion with amazing interior and exterior. There was even maid NPCs in his house which he bought which also helps with inventory storage and other things. He also received a message from Roy in guild chat.

 **~Guild Chat~**

 **Homurakou: what's good? it's your gurl**

Marth rolled his eyes and started to type.

 **René: Yeah, yeah. Who else is online?**

 **Derik: Not rly sure. Cloud should be online…**

 **Pimpin: We're just waiting for him so we can do the dungeon. He** _ **can**_ **summon monsters which makes things extremely useful.**

 **Lurlean: ikr! i wish i could do that to.**

 **René: Where is Corrin? Wouldn't he be happy to play?**

 **Lurlean: oh that kid? he has a curfew to be asleep by nine. apparently his big sister won't let him stay awake any longer.**

Marth sweat dropped.

 **René: That sucks.**

 **Amos: Marth… I need to talk to you. Go to whisper.**

 **Homurakou: R U STEALING MY BOIFURENDO?!**

 **René: Fuck off** ಠ **_** ಠ

Marth had a bad feeling about what Cloud wanted to talk about with Marth. He gulped as heclicked on whisper chat. He entered the person he wanted to chat with and then pressed enter.

 **~Whisper Chat~**

 **Amos: She's at your place?**

" _He found out!"_

 **René: uhh, yeah? how did you know?**

 **Amos: I knew it. The last time I actually saw her was three months ago**

 **René: Wait, then explain the sandwiches…**

 **Amos: She delivered them to my house. She somehow found out about me going to meet you and told me if I didn't share, she would burn my house into ashes.**

 **René: dude, call the POLICE!**

 **Amos: Her dad is the Sheriff so he'll never believe anything I say unless it's from her mouth.**

 **René: …I'm so sorry.**

 **Amos: …is she doing anything?**

 **René: no… She's sleeping**

 **Amos: Okay…**

 **René: Why are you so scared of her?**

 **Amos: I don't really want to talk about it**

 **René: Understandable…**

"What's that you're playing?" Marth immediately pressed the power button on his monitor and turned around on his swivel chair nervously. He saw the bombshell wearing a tank top and black shorts exposing all her assets.

"Uhh…" She walked towards Marth and grinned.

"Isn't that the same game Cloud plays? Are you friends with him?

"Uhh…"

"Of course you are. Can I talk to him?"

"He kinda logged off…" Marth trailed off a bit to think of an excuse. "He said he had deliveries to take care of."

"Deliveries late at night?"

"It was an emergency! Yeah! It was!"

"I see." She backed away from Marth and left his room. He let a sigh of relief out.

" _That was waaay too close."_

 **Chapter 003: Saving Cloud**

At school, Marth explained why he had to log off suddenly. When he told them about the mysterious bombshell, they were all taken by surprise.

"Dude, are you serious?" Ike said, not believing him. "I thought you already had a girlfriend...Caeda?"

"I thought Marth was dating Lucina," Roy said. Everyone gave him a disgusted look while Marth just shook his head. Roy looked at everyone confused as I he didn't know what he had just said. "What?"

"Lucina is Marth's cousin!" Ike shouted in his ear. "Why would anyone date their cousin?"

"Well maybe she likes Marth."

"My parents brought her in my house! She must've told them we were friends!" Marth said, frustrated.

"I'm more scared about the fact that she found out where you lived," Robin said. He unwrapped his breakfast bar and took a bite.

"That's kinda creepy," Roy said. "You said she likes Cloud?"

"Is she a yandere!?" Link squealed. He looked extremely excited which made Marth look at him, disgusted. "I've always wanted to meet a real life yandere!"

"I don't know," Marth said. "I was talking to Cloud and he said he was too scared of her."

"Speaking about girls, Link…" Robin trailed off. He flipped a page in his novel. Link sighed.

"Look, Zelda and I are over. I'm not saying why, we just are," Link said.

"You're the reason why Zelda acts like a bitch," Ike pointed out. "It's obvious she still likes you!"

"Sh-shaddup! I don't have time for women!"

"Anyone you fancy in particular, Roy?" Robin asked Roy. Roy just shrugged and shook his head with a smug grin.

"I don't need a woman to make my life complete." Link high-fived Roy. Marth and Ike were just giving them disappointed looks. The school bell rang making them return back to their classrooms for Homeroom. Once again, there was no teacher in Marth's class. Lucina walked in front of the chalkboard. She was wearing a navy blue cardigan sweater over her uniform.

"Alright, everyone," she said. "Since Snake is not here once again, we'll do another self study secession before we go to Home EC."

"Okay," the class replied. She returned back to her seat and took her phone out. Marth looked very disappointed in her.

" _Some class rep she is. Telling us to study, but the next thing you know, she's on her phone."_

"Marth, Marth!" Marth looked up from his book and saw Link in front of his face.

"What?"

"Let's go to our clubroom. I texted Ike and he said that their teacher is always gone, too."

"What the heck is wrong with this school?" Marth agreed to go with Link, but packed his books away before leaving the classroom. Outside their class was Ike, Roy and Robin already waiting.

"Let's go," Roy said.

When they got to their clubroom, Link ordered everyone to take a seat in their respective computers. He walked to the whiteboard in the room and started to write something on it. Once he was finished, he told Robin to read it out loud.

"How to not be like Cloud?" Robin read, but added a question mark at the end. He scratched the back of his head. "What does that mean?"

"Obviously it's saying the right way to get a girl."

"Not long ago you were saying that you didn't need girls!" Marth pointed out.

"Well people change, Marth. Anyway, how to get a girl. What do you think, Ike?"

"You need to be tall," Ike said.

"Tall…" Link wrote it down on the board.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Roy said. "Funny!"

"No, Roy. The things you do are stupid and people find it funny. There's a difference."

"Seriously?"

"Marth, you have a girlfriend!" Marth pointed at himself, perplexed. "Yes! Why does she like you?"

"I don't fucking know," Marth said, bluntly. "She hasn't said why, but I liked her and she agreed, but I don't know why?"

"Why does Cloud have a yandere stalker and not any of us?"

"Because he's a pretty boy, duh," Ike said. "He's a model on top of that. Of course that woman he has will become a fucking yandere."

"Let's ask Corrin." Link took his phone out and dialed Corrin's number and waited. No answer. "Well, let's ask Cloud why the girls love him."

"Why are we doing this again?" Marth asked Link.

"Because we got invited to visit the ANGELS guild after school and we need to prepare." Link continued to write down things on the board while everyone was panicking.

"ANGELS guild?! Those are the most beautiful girls in the game! Do I look OK?!" Roy brought a random mirror from nowhere and started to check his face.

"It's not like your appearance matters on the outside," Marth said. "And your character is a girl."

"Oh yeah. Imma log in." With that being said, they all turned their computers on and logged in. Marth's character spawned in the guild hall along with everyone else.

"If it's a mixer, I might spend a few gold on some luxury costumes," Robin said. He never changed what his character wore. He always wore a black cloak with a hood.

 **Ryudo is online**

"Corrin's online!" Link freaked out.

 **Lurlean: Corrin! ur back!**

 **Ryudo: Yes, I am!**

 **Derik: why were you gone?**

 **Ryudo: Okay, okay. Here's what happened.**

 **Ryudo: When they found out I snuck out, they made me write down 1000 reasons why the Nohrian household is better than the Hoshidan household.**

 **Pimpin: No… Why…?**

 **Ryudo: So after I did that, they let me play. I usually stay at my other family's home every other week.**

 **René: I guess that makes sense?**

 **Ryudo: So, where's Cloud?**

 **Derik: not sure. he's scared of anything with a v***** apparently**

 **René: Ike!**

"Ike, seriously!?" Marth said. Ike shrugged.

"It's the truth. Why else would he be running away?"

"Her father is the leader of the police."

"...good point."

 **Homurakou: Finally, done.**

 **René: With that?**

 **Homurakou: i spent 10,000 gold on the loot boxes and got what i wanted**

Marth looked at Roy's character and sighed. She was wearing a white bunny mascot costume.

"What a waste of money," Ike said.

"Yeah," Link said.

"Shouldn't we be helping Cloud out instead of playing," Robin said.

"But the ANGELS guild wants to meet us!" Roy brought up.

"You do bring up a compelling argument."

"How about we visit Cloud to see if he's alright," Marth said. "We won't be meeting this guild until around four so it'll be fine."

"Okay! Where does he live?" Link asked Marth. Marth took his phone out and looked.

"Uh, Nibelheim."

"That's so faaaar!" Roy complained. He slammed his head on the keyboard resulting in him saying random letters in the chat. "Why can't he live closer to us?"

"Maybe it's because he's an adult and can make decisions on where he wants to live."

"Stop arguing and let's go!" Link ordered. Everyone grabbed their bags and left the class one by one.

 **. . .**

After two hours, they made it to Cloud's house. It was a 2-story modern home with a black luxurious sports car parked out of the home and there were beautiful flower beds outside of it. The house was a modern black home that looked very nice. Ike let a low whistle out as they walked to his house. Link rang the doorbell and told everyone to be quiet even though they already were. The door opened showing a little boy with chocolate hair and pale skin.

"Hello. Hi. The name's Link, looking for Cloud. You've seen him?" Link asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, he's actually home," he said.

"Cloud is safe?" Robin questioned.

"Thank goodness," Corrin said. "I would be sad if he wasn't." The boy opened the door all the way making room for them to enter the surprisingly beautiful home. They all took their shoes off and entered. The TV was on in the living and the smell of soup filled the air. Cloud was sitting at the kitchen table wearing reading glasses writing things down on paper. He looked up from the table and nearly screamed when he saw the high schoolers.

"Cloud! So glad you're safe!" Link said. He ran up to Cloud and grabbed his hands. "You haven't logged in!"

"...I had my reasons…" Cloud said. Link let go of Cloud's hands and sat beside him. "What are you guys even doing here?"

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Ike said.

"..." Cloud stood up and left the kitchen. He opened the front door and shut it immediately.

"Hey, Cloud, I hope you don't mind if I take a juice box," Roy said from the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Marth and Corrin walked up to Cloud who had his back faced away from the door.

"It was Tifa…"

"Tifa?" Corrin said. "The stalker girl?"

"...yes. I'm going to die tonight."

"Just tell her you already like somebody," Marth said. "Simple."

"Who?" Marth looked down at Corrin who was staring innocently at a painting. Cloud looked at Marth and shook his head.

"Marth, I'm sorry, but I'm not saying I'm gay."

"Just do it! It's pretend, right? Not like she'll know." Cloud opened the door again and saw Tifa acting like he just didn't close the door on her. She looked up from the ground and smiled at Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud. I haven't seen you in awhile," she said. "We can go on-"

"Tifa, I'm already in a relationship," Cloud said, cutting her off. Tifa blinked a couple of times before laughing maniacally.

"With who?" Cloud dragged Corrin out from behind the door and placed his arm around him. Corrin looked at Cloud confused then at Tifa. "I-I don't believe it! I want proof. Kiss him."

"K-kiss?"

"Kiss?!" Marth covered his mouth. He didn't expect Tifa to be so demanding.

"And if you're lying…" She pulled a pair of scissors from nowhere and brought them up to Cloud's face. "I'll chop your balls off so no one can bear your children!" A wide smile started to form on her face.

" _She's a fucking psycho!"_

"So, she's gonna chop off his ding dong," Corrin said, innocently. He let a low whistle out. "Wow. That will hurt. Talk about having your balls dropped."

" _Of course it fucking will!"_

"I'm waiting!" Tifa said in a low tone. Cloud hesitantly grabbed onto Corrin's shoulder and turned him so he was dating him. Marth stepped back a few steps. He didn't want to see Cloud kiss Corrin, but he wanted to see him kiss him.

"C...Corrin… C...close your eyes," Cloud said, awkwardly.

"Like this?" Corrin closed his eyes shut and waited. Cloud was leaned in near Corrin's face, but Tifa broke them apart before he could do anything. Corrin fell over, but Marth caught him before he could hurt himself. Tifa stood right in front of Cloud breathing heavily. Cloud gave her a weird look and all Tifa did was chuckle nervously.

"I see...you were serious…" She stepped out of his house and smiled. "Fine. The day you break up with him, I'll break him then come after you."

"What?"

"Nothing! Bye!" She ran away from his house. Marth walked over to Cloud and patted his back.

"Good job…" He felt Cloud's body shaking tremendously. "Oh…"

"...I'm...going to bed." Cloud closed the door slowly and headed for the stairs. Marth watched as Cloud vanished away from his sight and into his bedroom. Corrin looked at Marth and asked if Cloud was OK and Marth said he probably needed therapy or something.

"Well, I can go check on Cloud and stay with him. I mean, I don't go to school. Besides, Cloud might actually use a noose to kill himself. As a friend, I gotta be there and watch."

"Wait, what?"

"I said what I said. Anyway, Cloud and I are gonna have a sleepover, so don't sorry about us."

"I am worried." Corrin patted Marth's back before walking upstairs. Marth sighed and walked back to the kitchen. Link, Ike and Roy had raided and ate all the food in Cloud's fridge. Marth raised his finger about to say something, but just closed his mouth and walked away.

 **End of Chapter 003**


End file.
